


It's My What?

by MissGreenCake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fluff, Other, Underfell Asriel Dreemurr, Underfell Chara, charasriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGreenCake/pseuds/MissGreenCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara gets sick......on their birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My What?

It was nothing too serious, just a really bad cold.

How did you catch it? Quite simple. You and Asriel liked to play at Waterfall, whisper silly things to echo flowers, prank monsters while recording with your video camera, and take secret baths when no one was watching. Sometimes the fun was so much you would put on your wet clothes and right after make snow matches at Snowdin.

Wet clothing + snow = Sick human.

Your throat was sore, it hurt to talk and swallow, and your coughing didn't let you sleep peacefully at night. Asriel was one lucky goat, with all that fur and fire magic, he was warm all the time and didn't get sick so easily.

Laying in bed with a bunch of blankets keeping you cozy, you tried to rest, closing your eyes and making an effort to not sneeze. You could feel your head dozing off when the bedroom door opened and you covered your face to keep the light off it.

Toriel walked slowly to you and and got closer to see if you were sleeping or not.

"Hi ma'am."

She smiled kindly. "Hello child. I hope i didn't wake you up."

"No, i wasn't sleeping. My head doesn't let me. It hurts."

"Is that so?" She placed her big paw on your forehead, staying still. "Your head feels hot. Perhaps it's fever."

You closed your eyes, disappointed at yourself. Those were bad news. You hated being sick and stay in bed all day and night, it was no fun, and your body begged for movement.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It was not clever of me to play in the snow while wearing wet clothes. I apologize for making you take care of my mistakes."

"Indeed it would be better for you to be more careful next time. But i'm not bothered. You are a child after all, and children get sick." She opened a small box she was holding, something you didn't notice before.

"Now, we do not have human medicine, but we do have something, that from my knowledge, is somehow similar. It was made by our royal scientist for Asriel, when he was sick as a baby. I talked with him and he assured me, and my husband, that it would not harm you. So do not be afraid to ingest. Also, it may have a peculiar taste, so try not to spit it out."

The queen took out a bottle with a dark liquid inside. It was labeled but you couldn't read. You sat up, adjusting your pajama, and waited until the spoon in front of you got full, Toriel was very careful to not let it spill out.

"Here it goes." She approached the spoon in your direction and you opened your mouth, feeling like a baby being fed. The moment the liquid touched your tongue, you felt burning followed by a very sweet but also salty taste, like fish curled with honey. It was disgusting, but seeing the queen looking at you with an intense stare, you swallowed and quickly took a huge breath with your mouth.

She giggled while closing the bottle. "Asriel didn't like it, as well. But it will make you feel better soon. Trust me."

You tried to smile back but your face twisted when you tasted a little bit that got caught under your tongue.

"Ugggh."

She giggled more and made you lay again. After adjusting the sheets, she looked at you with those big, brown eyes and exited the room.

It was nice having someone taking care of you. You never had that privilege while living on the surface. And although it would be nice to have kisses and hugs and receive more love actions, you were happy with what you got from the Dreemurrs, and monsters. You thought that once you got better, you would make them something special, like a dinner, or maybe sweaters, to thank for their hospitality.

Those thoughts made you feel happy and it wasn't long until you started to feel sleepy. Your throat was still sore but your head didn't feel so heavy anymore, and you fell asleep the moment you closed your eyes.

___

You woke up with the door being open again, this time a much smaller figure came in, and you recognized Asriel immediately. He noticed you were awake and walked to you, smiling, but with his hands behind his back.

"Hey...”

“Hey.”

“How you feeling?”

You talked but your voice was weak. " Maybe better. Not worse i'm sure."

He got on his knees to be at your level. "It's boring without you. Instead of playing games, my dad gives me lectures about how to be a responsible prince and my mom makes me do school homework. So yeah, how about you get well soon?"

“I’ll try. Hehe…”

Your good mood seemed to cheer him up.

"Byyyyy the way, how come you didn't tell me it was your birthday?? I thought we were friends."

What? It's your birthday? You tried to remember what day was today and soon realization crossed your heart. It was your birthday!

…

Big deal. You never gave much attention to it. You never had anybody to celebrate it. It was just a normal day.

"I must have forgotten."

"Well, good thing i have an excellent mind! You're lucky you have me! Can you sit down?"

You slowly moved your legs and bent your arms for support until you felt comfortable enough to rise your head. The warmth under your blankets fading away but it felt nice to get some fresh air around your body. Asriel held your pillow and put it behind your back, and you leaned against it.

"Everything okay? Good. I got something for ya."

Taking his hands behind his back, your eyes looked at the box he was holding. It was a red tiny box wrapped with a black string, and a small paper was glued on top of it.

        **For: Chara                                From: Dreemurr Family**

You stared at it for a few seconds, not knowing very well how to react. The natural reaction was to open it and you knew it, but you didn't do it. You were contemplating the fact that you never in your life had a present, much less from a royal family.

"So you gonna open it or i have to do it?"

Oh, right. Asriel was there.

You reached it and undid the little bow. Who must have made it? Probably Asriel. Toriel and Asgore's fingers were too big to create that fragile decoration. The string was on the floor and now it was time to actually open it. You felt your heart starting beating faster. It was strange because you never felt this nervous about a gift.

Holding the top with your thin fingers, you opened the box and lean in to see what was inside. It was a heart! A small gold heart, and it had something written on it: _Best Friends Forever._

You couldn't breathe. Suddenly you couldn't breathe and you felt the world around you was disappearing. You looked at Asriel, then at the heart, then at Asriel, and then at the heart.

"You like it?"

You also couldn't talk. At least not right now. The goat boy gently grabbed the heart and lifted it up. A small gold wire was connected to it.

".....I talked with my parents. I told them i wanted to give you something....special...You...You deserve it cause, you know..."

Your breath was caught in your mouth.

"You know how my dad says you are future of humans and monsters? Well, you kinda are, because since the day you came here, monsters around the Underground are starting to believe a compromise can be made between humans and monsters. We thought humans were these cruel creatures that would turn every monster they found into dust, like...in the war. But you proved us that not all humans are like that. You're a crybaby, but you're also kind and merciful. You refuse to fight any monster you encounter. And that...um, changed our minds about humans."

You didn't know what to say.

"You are my best friend, and…you deserve something nice after what you've done." He finished, turning away, avoiding your eyes.

"So HERE!" He shoved the heart shaped locket in your face, obviously wanting you to grab it.

Maybe it was your illness, or maybe it was in the heat of the moment, but you got the blankets out of your body, not caring for the cold air, grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the forehead. You kissed him and thanked him and kissed him again, ignoring the tears falling down your cheeks. Asriel didn't move, didn't try to stop you or go away, he just accepted it, and waited until you were done.

When you pulled away, you looked at him. His eyes were wide and down, his face had a faint red color but with all the fur you were not sure. Regret filled your mind.

"S-Sorry!"

"Ts'okay." He spoke fast and quietly.

Neither of you made a move.

"Gross. You got your germs on me." He broke the silence. "I'll get sick"

"My germs don't affect you."

Another moment of silent, but this time you got the courage to give him a quick look before holding the heart.

"I…love it. I love it! Asriel, thank you. Thank you and your parents!"

"Glad you like it."           

You inspected your gift. It was really beautiful and shiny. The heart was soft at touch, just like the wire. The writing was small but visible. You turned the heart on the side and noticed you could open it. So you did. There was nothing inside.

"When you get better, we can take a picture and put it there."

You didn't notice Asriel was also looking at the heart.            

"Yeah, let's do i- **AAAAAAAATCHOOOO**!"

You bumped your head on Asriel's when you sneezed without warning. He leaned back, moaning a small angry noise while rubbing the place of impact. You fell back, cupping your nose and looking frantically for a tissue as you felt something slimy coming out. You found one on top of your bedside table and unceremoniously blew your nose, the sound echoing in the room.

Feeling better, you sighed in relief. But Asriel looking at you with a disgusted face made your stomach twist.

"I ruined the moment, didn't it?" You said in an attempt to light up the situation.

He didn't keep a straight face and started laughing like you told the funniest joke on earth. You fell on the bed and laughed weakly, since you couldn't breathe with your nose. Your body felt warm and sweaty but you didn't care. Nothing mattered. You just wanted to laugh and feel happy. It was your birthday after all.

The next day, you felt better and got out of bed with a satisfied smile. Stretching your body, it felt great feeling the bones popping and your blood circulating well. Asriel was glad to see you walking again, just like Toriel.          

After a hot shower, you got dressed, but this time you had something new to wear. You proudly showed up in the living room with your locket on your chest. Seeing the King and Queen, you bowed at them with respect but didn't resist the urge to jump in their arms and give them a kiss to thank for the amazing gift.

You were not allowed outside yet, the king ordered for you to stay at home to have a full recovery. That was okay. You had your best friend with you, what more could you want?

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfiction :) I hope you enjoy!  
> Fun fact, getting sick makes me sentimental.


End file.
